


This Moment With You Could Last Forever

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest gifts are not the ones found under the tree...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment With You Could Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Christmas 2009 for the hd_holidays community on Livejournal.
> 
> Animated art may run slowly while the browser is loading the file. Please be patient. It should run up to speed within a minute or two. :)

  
**This Moment With You Could Last Forever**


End file.
